


The Best Present I Got This Year

by sozmom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hanukkah, M/M, clan bonding, holiday fic, hopelessly crushing simon, pining raphael who doesnt know how to handle his feelings, the christmas fic I forgot to post, tree topper wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: Simon accidentally invites Raphael over for the first night of Hanukkah - it actually goes better than expected.aka the one where Simon receives the best gift ever and the clan bond during the holiday season.





	

Whoa" Simon exclaimed breathlessly as he entered the hotel. He didn't get home by sunset yesterday and was forced to stay at the institute. It seemed like the clan had been busy while he was gone as the entire lobby looked like Christmas had thrown up on it. Garlands, holly, twinkling lights, tinsel, waaaay too many Santas and other christmas related things decked the halls, the walls, the furniture - even the floor.

The most prominent piece of decoration was the nine foot christmas tree filling up the space between the curving stairs. At a glance it looked colour coordinated, the ornaments were gold and red, crimson tinsel wound it's way around it's prickly body and golden lights twinkled between the branches. However as Simon drew closer he started to notice the smattering of different coloured ornaments here and there. There was a blue striped glass stocking that had Orin scrawled across the top, a hot red race car ornament made of wood, a paper chinese dragon was placed so it gave the impression that it was attacking an angel that looked to be a hundred years old (and probably was). Simon noted with some amusement a little black menorah ornament hanging rather high on the tree as well.

"Simon!" A familiar voice called pulling his attention from the tree. Simon made his way towards Stan and Yvette who were glaring pointedly at each other.

"You're jewish right?" Stan asked abruptly, turning his steely gaze to Simon.

"..Yes" He answered hesitantly- not sure where this was going.

"So wouldn't you be more comfortable with a neutral star on the tree rather than the christian angel" Stan stated as if it were obvious and not a question. Simon awkwardly averted his gaze knowing Stan would not be happy with his answer. "Honestly I don't particularly care what goes on top of the tree - to each their own ya know"

Stan let out a frustrated noise and proceeded to pout. "I thought you of all people would have my back. We can't have that ugly thing adorning the tree" He protested. Yvette let out out a triumphant noise. "I knew you didn't care about neutrality you just don't like my angel!" She said, smug smirk taking over her face. Simon stifled a laugh as Yvette shoved the angel in Stan's murderous face. It really was a gaudy thing, it's white dress had odd stains in it and it's blonde hair was falling out. The paint work on it's face was nearly gone though judging by what was left it hadn't been a particularly good paint job in the first place.

"Raphael will see sense" Stan insisted before he stalked away to find their leader. "Thanks for your help fledgling" Yvette said as she slapped his arm lightly in camaraderie. "No problem" He beamed ignoring the nickname he still held even though he was nearly a year into vampirism. The clan had slowly become a sort of family to him. Some people were still cold towards him but it seemed like everyday someone new accepted him and his place in the clan.

Yvette began to climb the ladder that was placed beside the tree but stopped half way up to turn to Simon. "If you want to celebrate Hanukkah at the hotel I know Charlie does the eight day ceremony or whatever it is. You should talk to him" She informed him. "I will - thank you" He told her and meant it. She nodded at him once before returning to her task of uglifying the christmas tree.

Simon almost had to pull himself away from the lobby to go and change out of the clothes Jace had very hesitantly lent him. A warmth spread through him that he couldn't explain but he knew it had something to do with how much the hotel was beginning to feel like home.

 

-

 

The decorations had gone up on the 19th - by the 22nd Simon was sick of tripping over various sized Santas that seemed to change positions every day.

He had just woken up and shuffled his way towards the kitchen still in his pyjamas. He was wrapping gifts late into the day and only got a minimal amount of sleep.

He passed the lobby on his way and cast a cursory glance at the tree. Today Stan had pried the deformed angel from it's perch and replaced it with a glittery golden star. A feud had begun between Stan and Yvette, that was apparently common place every year, where both tried their best to get their ornament on the tree. So far Yvette had been winning as the angel was seen more than the star.

Each time it changed Raphael rolled his eyes and marked down who and for how long in a note pad he carried around. ( "why do you do that?" Simon had asked. "Because I'm the only person who doesn't bet on the outcome - they trust me to be unbiased" He grumbled but Simon was sure he saw a spark of amusement in his eyes,)

Simon fixed himself a mug of blood for breakfast and and sat up on one of the stainless steel countertops. Living in a hotel was weird when it came to things like the kitchen. There were no tables in the kitchen due to the fact that it was part of a restaurant and because no one actually ate food out of necessity it was mostly useless. More often than not people took their blood to their rooms or kept them in mini fridges. Simon used his for sodas since that was one thing that paired quite nicely with blood.

Coffee didn't much to his disappointment.

The door clanged open and in clambered a large tawny haired man. He blinked owlishly at Simon before bursting into a wide cheerful smile. "Ah Simon, yes?" He asked, a surprisingly thick German accent coloured his words. He grabbed Simon's free hand and shook it violently. Simon stared bewilderingly at the man, unsure how to react.

"Yvette told me you are also Jewish. Good to have another of our own in the clan!" He smiled finally letting go of the younger man's hand. A light bulb went off in Simon's head "You're Charlie I take it" Simon stated offering his own smile to the other vampire. He chuckled and nodded "Yes how silly of me to not introduce myself. Charles Abarbanell at your service"

The older man took a moment to bow respectfully at Simon. Simon took in the mans features, He was a tall round man whose face held laughlines as well as scars. The tawny hair had a matching mustache and his skin like most others had once been sun kissed but now was paler in places.

"Simon Lewis" He replied hopping off the kitchen counter to offer his own bow.

"Tell me will you be joining us for the our Chanukah celebrations?" He asked. Simon noticed jealously how the man was able to pronounce Hanukkah like his mother and sister could with the 'kh' sound at the front. Simon had tried many times but never could get it right.

"I'll be spending the first night with my family but I'd be happy to join you for the remainder" Simon informed him. It had been hard telling his mother he wouldn't be there for the whole eight days but he wouldn't be able to divert her questions about what he was doing at his 'internship' for very long. At least on the first night their whole extended family joined them for the celebration which usually took up most of his mothers time.

Simon had grown accustomed to life as a vampire but some things would always sting, would always leave a bitter taste in his mouth and more bitter thoughts in his head. Lying to his family was the one of the worst catches to being undead. Knowing one day they would die and he would live on was another. There were more but those two always hurt the most.

Charlie chatted with Simon as he whipped up his own glass of blood. Simon listened patiently as the man talked about the other vampires that would be joining them but dark cloud was brewing in the back of his mind.

 

-

 

Though the festive season was upon them work didn't stop. Well - work didn't stop for Raphael therefore neither did it for Simon.

Keeping a clan of vampires alive, fed and happy took hellish amounts of paperwork and accounting. Simon had asked - no begged Raphael to just hire someone to take care of it but the leader had insisted that it was too vital to just hand off to someone.

So on the 23rd Simon had to politely decline Stans offer to have holiday drinks with some of the clan in order to help Raphael.

Simon was working his way through receipts from some of the clan diplomats last trip to Canada where they went to smooth over some concerns with a canadian clan. Judging from the bar receipts it smoothing over took an awful lot of alcohol.

He found himself drifting off once or twice while tallying up the expenditure. His eyes almost unconsciously found their way to Raphael.

Raphael almost looked at peace while doing paperwork - the sick bastard. He usually made himself comfortable by taking off his jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeves. Simon admittedly spent a bit too much time looking at the exposed forearms and the strong hands that almost glided as he wrote in his pretty cursive. Simon's writing was like chicken scratch in comparison. Simon felt like chicken scratch when compared to Raphael.

If it was a particularly rough work day Raphael would dare to run his hands through his hair in frustration - undoing the perfectly done black locks. It ruined Simons concentration as all he would be able to focus on was the stay pieces that would fall on his forehead and occasionally in his eyes. Then those strong hands would stop their gliding to brush away the pesky hair and Simon would be done for.

This crush was slowly getting worse the more Simon spent time with Raphael. It was distracting and life ruining and absolutely terrible.

And Simon was kinda addicted to it.

"What?" Raphael mumbled, not looking up from his desk. Simon jerked in surprise at the sound. Simon quickly cast his eyes back to his work glad vampires couldn't blush.   
The minutes ticked by and finally Raphael sighed and put down his pen.

"Simon" He said grabbing the fledglings attention. Simon gave curious look - a sign to continue. "You were staring" Raphael stated plainly. Simon went to defend himself with any excuse that came to mind but the leader cut him off before he could. "You obviously wanted something. What was it?" He asked a slight twinge of impatience in his tone.

'You' Simon's mind unhelpfully provided. He swallowed the words before they could leap out.

"Um.." He scrambled for something - anything. "I'm spending tomorrow night with my family" He told him searching for a follow up. Ask for the night off?

"I'm aware" Raphael informed him raising one perfectly groomed eyebrow. Shit, Simon forgot he'd already mentioned it. "Yes well ...." Come on brain anything Simon pleaded, feeling a swell of panic in his stomach. He never did well under pressure it's why he always got caught when lying as a kid.

"..I was wondering if you'd join me?" The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. Raphael's cool expression disappear replaced with surprise. Simon wanted to hit himself - of all the things he could have said.

"I .. I wouldn't want to impose on your family time" Raphael rushed to decline.

"No please I insist" Simon hated himself with each word from his mouth. He was in too deep to stop himself now. "Besides my mom wants to meet you" That part at least wasn't a lie. He had told his mom that Raphael was a colleague of his as most of his story revolved around him. She 'subtly hinted' that she wanted to meet him whenever Simon brought him up.

Raphael ducked his head "Very well" He accepted. Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be some sort of weird dream or hallucination. Maybe blood and soda wasn't a good idea.

"I don't know much about Jewish customs however" He continued still not looking up to see Simon's undoubtedly comical expression.

"That's uh ..." Simon took a moment to regain himself. "That's alright. There are a few at the start but then afterwards it's pretty much a party with a lot of fried food" He assured Raphael even though on the inside he was losing it.

Raphael finally glanced up and offered Simon the smallest of smiles that sent Simon's brain into a massive meltdown. He felt himself smile back even as his heart constricted thinking about the phone call he would be making to his mother later.

His head already hurt thinking about the phone call he'd be making to Clary as well. She would probably be a good best friend and laugh at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so late with this. I've had this in my files since november but hey it's never too late for holiday fluff right? I'm a catholic so a lot of my info on hannukah comes from an intensive night of research - if anything is wrong please let me know so I can fix. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy - comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> follow me @bathildahotshot on tumblr and all that jazz


End file.
